


Five Memorable Valentine's Days

by apollaskywalker



Category: Turn (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 17:09:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9773708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apollaskywalker/pseuds/apollaskywalker
Summary: Five Valentine's days in Ben and Mary's relationship. (Some language, mentions of panic attacks, and bad dates who are rude to waitstaff.)





	

i.

 

Their first Valentine’s day came while he was deployed in Afghanistan. Mary hadn’t expected anything – it just seemed to odd of a set up for anything beyond maybe a message on Facebook or email of “Happy Valentine’s Day” with a cute puppy picture or something equally non-corporeal. Shipping between Afghanistan and the US probably took a while, so she didn’t expect a physical card.

But at lunch the office called to let her know she had a package. She sent two students down to retrieve it, clearing it with Sherri that her signature wasn’t needed. Sherri laughed and said she’d signed for it. Claire and Ethan returned to class with a small gift bag and a vase of flowers. Claire held the vase with pink roses, pink oriental lilies, white sinuate statice, ferns, and purple hydrangeas. The gift bag was simply purple with shiny white swirls over it. “It’s from your boyfriend,” Ethan said with disgust, placing the bag on her desk. “If I were your Valentine, I’d get you something better – like Legos.”

This was why she tolerated teaching middle school. They could be absolute nightmares, but when they made a bond, they could be really sweet and protective. “I like flowers,” Mary explained. “But thank you.”

Claire handed her the vase, telling her to be careful as it was made of glass. “Thank you. Where shall I put this?”

“Is there a card?” Conner asked. “You’ve gotta read the card. My mom says the card’s the most important part.” Mary checked through the foliage. “Maybe it’s in the bag,” Conner suggested when she said no. She promised to check and the class voted between placing them on her desk and putting them by the window where they’d get sun. The argument presented for her desk was that it would be safer. The health of the flowers won, however, and she placed them by the window.

The bell rang for recess but the kids refused to leave until she read them the card. She opened the bag and took out a collection of her favorite candies, a tissue paper wrapped package, and an envelope.

“Open the present!” a few kids urged.

“No! The card first!” Conner insisted.

Mary opened the card and scanned it to make sure she could read it aloud to them. “Dear Mary –“

“Your first name is Mary?!?!”

“Dear Mary, sorry I can’t be with you today – I look forward to homecoming. Your present will give you a hint of how I’ll make up for missing today. Love, Ben.” 

She opened the wrapped package and found a Marine uniform for a teddy bear along with a Build-a-Bear gift card.

When he came home, he brought some trinkets he’d bought for her at a local bazaar.

 

* * *

 

ii.

 

The Valentine’s after Ben returned from Afghanistan, they planned an absolutely classic day – just to say they’d done it. They would have dinner and a movie. Ben even made reservations to make sure they’d have a table.

But when they left, there was an argument in the street where a woman threw something at the man she was with, he successfully dodged it, and it landed in front of an oncoming car, which swerved and crashed into a blue post box with a noise that triggered a panic attack. Ben froze, the color drained from his face, and his breathing became erratic. Mary took out her phone and called 911 to report the incident, hurrying over to make sure the driver was ok. She figured Ben would take care of the arguing couple. She didn’t even make it to the car before the driver got out and started berating the couple for being assholes. 

“I guess we’re not going to make it to our reservations,” Mary said apologetically. “We should make sure the cops get our – Ben, are you ok?” 

“I – I don’t – know,” Ben stammered.

Mary was torn. On one hand, she felt a duty to talk to the cops; on the other hand, it was clear Ben was unwell. 911 had her number, she reasoned. No one was in any immediate danger either. She put an arm around Ben’s back and led him back up to her apartment. 

“Can you tell me what’s wrong?” she asked, leading him to a chair in the kitchen. Ben sat obediently, rocking slightly.

“I – I don’t know,” he said again.

“Take a deep breath in,” she modeled it for him, like she’d do for one of her students. “Then out,” she blew out her breath. Soothingly, she rubbed small circles onto his back.

Eventually he calmed down and apologized. “Sorry…I just…I don’t know why, but it made me….remember…these guys threw a grenade at Caleb’s truck while he was returning to base and I saw it – I –“ He shook his head.

“It’s ok,” Mary kissed his cheek. “Caleb’s alive, you’re both back in the States – no worries, ok? I’m not upset and you shouldn’t be mad at yourself either. Do you still feel up to going out or should I order something?”

They ended up eating pizza and making a blanket fort in her living room, watching Bob’s Burgers, and then running out at midnight to buy 50% off candy before anyone else got there.

 

* * *

 

iii.

 

William came home in February with a stomach virus. Just as he got over it, Mary fell ill with it. Ben rose to the occasion, taking care of her and calling in favors from Caleb, Rob, Anna, and Abe. He got Anna to give him some recipes that would be tasty but not too much in terms of taste or smell. Simple things would be easier on William’s stomach and between the simplicity and the fans, the smell wouldn’t nauseate Mary. Abe agreed to shuttle William to school, seeing as Thomas had to go too. That allowed Ben to keep working and when he needed to run home early, Abe and Caleb filled in for him. Mr. Washington had a great family care policy, thank God.

He took William shopping for Valentines for William’s class. While Mary managed to take the first bath in days, Ben and William sat at the table addressing cards, making the Valentine mailbox, and double-checking to make sure they hadn’t missed anyone.

For Valentine’s day, Mary recovered and Ben worked. They agreed to make it up later.

After Mary got well, they had a few days and then Ben was down for a little over ten days. He ended up blowing out a tea light candle floating on his chicken broth for his birthday.

 

* * *

 

iv.

 

One year they went on a group date, as Anna wanted to set her friend Abigail up with one of her coworkers. It did not go well.

First he bragged about scoring an excellent commission on this important tech position.

 But then he learned Abigail had a son and wasn’t married. He started grilling her about when she’d had Cicero, had she been married previously, what had happened to Cicero’s father – and finally Mary signaled Anna and they ushered Abigail off to the bathroom.

“I am so sorry, Abby, I had no idea he felt this way – he said he loved kids! And Cicero’s such a great boy, I thought –“ 

Abigail sighed. “It’s all right, Anna. It’s a risk you take, dating with kids.”

Angry that Abigail had been treated so rudely, Mary got an idea. “I have a thought…but it’s evil.” 

“ _You_ have an evil plan?” Anna asked, eyebrows raised in sincere astonishment. "That's my job."

And that was how they found themselves outside the kitchen, explaining things to the waitress and manager. They listened sympathetically but cautioned them that they couldn’t and wouldn’t do anything to the food. 

“No, nothing like that,” Mary shook her head. “We’re splitting the bill three ways – can you put her bill on mine? Then tell him his card’s been declined. Pretend to run it and have it go through on the third try. Tell him he might have to work to make up for the price.” Abigail grinned at Anna – he’d ordered the most expensive thing on the menu at an already expensive restaurant. “Be sure to mention that he’d only earn minimum wage.”

They returned to the table where Selah, Ben, and the asshole waited. There was an obvious tension between them as they snacked on the bread and salad in silence. Every now and then, Ben and Selah would look at the date with clear contempt. Their phones chirped – they discovered later they’d both texted the other at the same time. Ben sent a message saying, “HOW do you know this fucker?!” and Selah had sent, “Shall I knock over my glass on him or do you have a better idea?”

No one said anything until their food arrived and then they broke into little conversations, mostly small talk. No one wanted to bring up any delicate subject.

Finally the bills arrived. Ben frowned at their bill, but surreptitiously, Mary touched his thigh. He glanced at her and she gave him a knowing look and a wink. Ben paid and the waitress brought the receipts. She turned to the date and said, “I’m sorry, sir, your card was declined.”

“WHAT!” he rose. “Try it again!” 

“Oh, it’s all right,” Abigail reached for her wallet. “I can g-“

“Run it again,” the date ordered.

The waitress did, returned with the manager, and told him that the card didn’t go through. Again, the waitress went to try it a third and final time. The manager told the date that there were other ways he could pay – it was Valentine’s day and they had a busboy need to run home because of a family emergency. He would only get minimum wage for it. 

The date’s face mottled red with anger. Finally the waitress returned and told him it had gone through. He breathed a sigh of relief, signed the receipt and kept his copy. Then he addressed the waitress – and Mary had not thought of this – and rudely told her that if she couldn’t properly run a credit card, she clearly lacked the brains to live. 

“That’s it,” Selah rose, grabbed his water glass, and splashed the date with what little was left. Ben picked up the plate the waitress hadn’t taken just yet and flung the uneaten food and sauce on the date’s shirt. “Get your own ride home,” Selah snapped at him. 

They apologized profusely to the waitress and gave her a large tip. “Sorry,” Mary whispered. “I didn’t realize he’d do that. Thank you for all your help.”

The waitress shrugged. “Honey, I get that all the time.”

 Before they left, leaving the date to call a cab, the maître d' presented Abigail with a take out box containing a slice of cake.

 

* * *

 

**v.**

 

The very best Valentine’s day they ever had was after their kids were in high school. They’d gone out for a Valentine’s dance and had all arranged rides with other students so they didn’t have to worry about picking them up.

They sat on the couch, put on a movie, made out, and Mary fell asleep atop Ben at 9:30. Ben fell asleep shortly before her.

It was perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> Shout out to my brother-in-law for letting me fact check some stuff about Marines in Afghanistan. Homecoming in this instance, by the way, is when they come home after deployment. It's kind of a big deal, people hire photographers for it and stuff. 
> 
> Shout out to teleflora.com where I basically based the flower arrangement Mary got on their Luxurious Lavender Bouquet. (Holy crap flowers are expensive!!)


End file.
